Friendsta/Chisaki Hayashi
This is Chisaki Hayashi's Friendsta account. ---- Name: Chisaki Hayashi Status: Active User Phobia: Claustrophobia Followers: 39,000 ---- AS019 (2nd quarter) |-|6/7= Hello everyone! I have arrived at Tokyo Dome just in time to catch @prettymoon's performance. I already told you this in person, but you were great, Luna-chan, I dare to say it was your best performance ever!! The song also suits you a lot! Now, after this short break is over, it will be mine turn. I'm sorry for making you worry about missing the intro performance, but there happened to be some problems that delayed me. Thank you everyone for being patient with me. I hope not to disappoint you today... I'm planning to devote my performance mainly to my mother, who was the one to encourage me not to miss this competition. Thank you mum, and I hope you will be in full health soon!!! Your Chisaki |-|5/15= Hello everyone, thank you for your supportive comments! My mum is now feeling a bit better, but it will take some time before she is released from the hospital. However, I have to ask you to wait for me for a while longer. Your Chi~shi |-|5/4= Good morning, It has already been announced, but I will be taking a hiatus from my idol activities for some time. My mother is currently at hospital, and I feel like it will be better if I spend the time with my family. I apologise to all of you who were looking forward to seeing me in I.R. because it's possible that I won't make it back by then... I kindly ask for your understanding, Chisaki Hayashi |-|4/17= Hello everyone! Today was the first succession of this school year: Lucia Espinoza-senpai succeeded Ran Shibuki the 8th! In spite of being happy for my senpai, I was also partly sad because the name of Ran Shibuki was the one my friend and rival aimed to bear one day... Don't worry @6Autumn, I believe that even if some things might not go as planned it doesn't mean that you cannot make a brand new plan based on new ideas~ I'll be cheering for you! Your Chi~shi |-|4/1= Hello everyone! Today is the first day of a new school year and exactly one year since I performed on stage for the first time. It surely brings back memories~ I vividly remember it was Let's Aikatsu which I performed with June after the two of us and my brother Taiki won the Easter Hunt! Well, it was thanks to June finding the golden egg. Taiki still has it on his night table, lol~ A lot has happened in the year that has passed... I even somehow ended up being the centre for SUSD... even up till now I still don't know how it was possible. =D I'm really looking forward to what my second year as idol will bring! Your Chi~shi AS019 (1st quarter) 3/20= Hello everone! The school year is slowly nearing it's end... It's more that one year when I firstly arrived to SRA for the opening ceremony. Choosing my prefered brand, meeting new people, forming friendships, preparing for my debut performance... it's all been fun! Today, I was able to witness another great succession performance. Everything was so amazing!!! I'm starting to wonder if I will once be able to succeed and who it might be... There are two idols from the past I look up to, but I still cannot tell which one I would want to succeed. Lol, more importantly, there is still a long way for me to go before I can even think of succeeding! Your Chi~shi |-|3/3= Hello! Today is Hinamtsuri!! I am going to perform in the second part of the event with Ayaka Oshiro-senpai! I was surprised when she apporached me about the idea of participating together, but I've rather enjoyed our joined practises. We are going to perform as song by Honey Cat. Ayaka-senpai aims to succeed Maika Chouno-san and apparently I resemble Ema Hinata-san. Is it true? I'd say it works for looks, but I'm not entirely sure about the personality... Well, I hope we will give you the performance that you will be able to enjoy! Your Chi~shi |-|2/20= Hello everyone! Today is the day, @6Autumn is leaving SRA... While it's very sad, she will still be staying in Tokyo for some time, so we will be able to spend some time together. June, I hope you won't forget our promise, as well the one with Taiki! Also, Sayonara Janai - June's graduation single goes on sale today as well. It includes Taisetsu na Kimochi - the song that I and @prettymoon sang for her at the ceremony - as well as Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru. I'm going to treasure all the memories we made together, and look forward to making new ones!!! That's all for today~ Your Chi~shi |-|2/14= Hello everyone! Thank you all for coming to see us at SRA Handshake Event! It was a great experience, getting to meet so many of you in such a short time. I'm really grateful to everone who came to see me~ In order to repay your kindness, I will keep up the hard work together with my friends! Your Chi~shi |-|1/21= Today was the graduation ceremony. I and @prettymoon prepared a little secret for our dear friend, who will be officially graduating next month. We are happy you liked it, @6Autumn~! To be honest both Luna and I were surprised at ourself for performing two special appeals during Taisetsu na Kimochi. We believe it was possible thanks to our bond with June and our desire to express it with the song~ Let us enjoy the little time we have toghether and make a lot of memories during them! Until next time Chi~shi |-|1/7= Hello! We are already 7 days into AS019~ I wonder what kind of year it is gonna be... Well, there is one thing for sure. My roommate, friend and rival, June Akimoto, is going to graduate from SRA. It feels really sad to see the time we have together slowly coming to its end, but I want to cherish all the great memories we have made! Please, make sure to watch over us just as we will watch over you, @6Autumn~ Yours Chi~shi AS018 (4th quarter) 12/31= Hello! I want to wish you all belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! A lot has happened sice I last posted here, like Chistmas Party with @6Autumn and her family, Icy Roses live and single release, but I somehow forgot to update my Friendsta back then. I'm sorry about that~ See you later in new year! Chi~shi |-|12/13= Everyone, are you looking forward to Christmas? I bet you are~ After all it's only a few more days to go! I'll be going home at 20th, and I can't wait to spend a lovely time with my family again! My brother Taiki told me that he cannot wait to have me back~ What a caring brother I have~ I love you Taiki! ♥ Also! I have an announcement to make! In two day's time I have another shooting!!! This time the theme is obviously Christmas. I wonder what kind of coords we'll be given for it... I can't wait! Well, see you later! Chi~shi |-|11/20= Hi everyone! Today was another special day~ It was Yura Rika-senpai's succession! From now on she is also known as Mahiru Kasumi the 14th! Congratulations once again @YuRika!!! Yura-senpai was one of the first idols of SRA I got to meet, and even though I was a total beginier back then she invited me to her shooting and let me try modeling for the first time! I'll never forget that!!! Well, that's all for today. Chi~shi |-|10/31= Happy Halloween, everyone! Today, we had a Halloween event at SRA! @6Autumn, @prettymoon and I performed Glass Doll together in Dance Fusion coord. However, despite our effort we only managed to claim the fifth/last place... Anyway, we had a lot of fun performing together, and I would like to thank everyone who supported us~ By the way, were some of you also suprised by Sweetie Dolly? I was. @FuwaMochi has managed to keep the whole unit thing from me. =D Good luck Mochi-''senpai''~ Also, even if they did not win, I enjoyed Icy Roses performance a lot. Did you a well? That's all for today! Chi~shi |-|10/19= Good morning, everyone! Tomorrow, Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru Music Video will be released! I, June, Kumiko and Chiba are all featured in it. Please make sure to check it~ Today's photo is with @FuwaMochi~ After a long time we finally got to skate together again. Well, until next time! Chi~shi Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Chisaki Hayashi Category:Friendsta Accounts Category:Friendsta Category:SNS Page